Slushie Love
by Dante Peirce
Summary: "Somewhere over the Rainbow, Rachel is blue? Words fly over to Rachel why then oh why in her eye?" Rachel gets ambushed after class and Finn does some serious comforting. FINNCHEL of Course.   Could of gotten away with K


"Somewhere over the Rainbow, Rachel is blue? Words fly over to Rachel why then oh why in her eye?"

"Alright everybody I'm sure Rachel will be here soon. Finn says that she is just chatting with Mrs Edwards about an English assignment."

Everyone seemed anxious apparently 'Rachel is never late'. But Finn was calm.

Rachel had been late a few times sure it was rare. But it didn't mean that it didn't happen. Like the time that they were going to see monster trucks with Puck and some chick. Who He didn't even think Puck knew the name of. Or the time that he was going to teach her how to play call of duty or actually any time he picked something actually ...aced out of t

After another they could hear shoes walking down the hallway.

Finn stood and opened the door the same time Rachel did.

The same time they all gasped at Rachel's tear stained face and the colourful array of slushies that had splattered her white top and cream skirt.

And heard the humiliated sobs as she took a straw from her shoulder and through it on the floor.

She sobbed again and walked into Finn's awaiting arms. And let the broken sounds ring out from the room.

" Ssshh." Finn whispered, resting his head atop of hers and letting her cry.

Mr Shuester stood frozen and stunned.

Mercedes and Tina carried over their towels that they carried in their pack and Wiped the cold , sticky syrup from her shoulders and hair. She cried still and the sobs started to get shakier and Finn quickly lifted her moments before her legs gave out and they gasped at his precision timing and he quickly hoisted her up and moved them over to the piano bench where he sat – with Rachel upon his lap as her hand shook whilst they clung onto his shirt as refuge. Quinn stepped forward from the circle that surrounded them and looked at Finn.

" What.." She said as the others looked on helplessly.

Finn looked up from Rachel's desperate figure. " A glass of water and Kurt – do you think you and Quinn could collect the spare clothes from her locker they're on the top shelf. You've got a nail file don't you Quinn? " He said meeting her eyes before she and Kurt left the room.

Rachel murmured something and then again as they leaned closer. " Fi-hiccup-nn" Finn kissed her hair.

" It's ok I'm right here, it's ok ,sshh, I'm right here." He repeated as she coughed and choked as Finn slapped her back and she gasped for the fresh air flinging salivar onto Finn's shoulder.

Quinn and Kurt ran in with clothes and Artie and Mercedes returned with water Finn helped Rachel bring the plastic cup up to her trembling lips. She hiccupped loudly as Finn passed the cup to Quinn who held it as Finn and Tina pulled a sweater over her head as she gasped between sobs.

A shaking hand reached up to Finn's Jacket. And Finn looked down. Rachel tugged on Finn's shirt and he leant down as she twisted more and whispered something and he nodded before helping her stand. She wobbled slightly and Artie quickly held her other arm.

" Rachel is very embarrassed that she has broken down in front of you all and hopes that you have a wonderful rehearsal but would like to enquire , Mr Shuester? That we may leave early as she is very drained and she would prefer to go home at this moment and she ponders the thought that maybe we can work on our duet at a private and impromptu rehearsal after school tomorrow?" Finn said as Rachel looked down using her and Finn's intertwined hands to wipe the blackened tears from her pale cheeks.

Finn looked to Mr Shuester in question. " Yes of course – we all hope you feel better soon Rachel." He said as Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug, Puck patted her shoulder Sam smiled softly and Mike hugged her briefly and Mercedes , Tina , Kurt and Artie all promised to call.

Rachel nodded and tried to stem the flow of tears from corner of her eyes. Finn gently lead her from the class room and quickly escorted her from the empty hallway and into the near empty car park.

As they pulled into her street she finally turned away from the window to where Finn sat staring intently at the windscreen driving easily 10 clicks below the speed limit.

When they eventually reached her sloped driveway and when Finn had checked the hand brake three times he turned to her to meet her eyes.

He smiled softly feeling his dimples crease. " Hey," He said as she smiled shyly back.

" Hi," she said as she leaned over and unbuckled her seatbelt leaning over as their lips in a soft embrace. She felt Finn's hands grasp hers as he leaned back.

" Sorry I just started moping all over you. " She said as Finn opened her door and helped her shaky legs land from the massive jump from his truck.

" Nah , don't worry about it- I'm pretty sure it's in the job description. " He smiled taking her bag from the bed of the truck, and her hand in the other.

He helped her up the steps as he unlocked the door with the key out of her from pocket.

"Its bad enough that I blubbered all over you ,let alone the fact that I did in front of the entire glee club... Santana and Brittany probably have videos !" She said as Finn hung her bag up as she slumped into the lounge chair and Finn strode into their kitchen like it was his own home.

" How embarrassing I could honestly go fill up the Neanderthals locker with slushies myself." She said as Finn poured the shake into the blender and held the lid down – he'd made that mistake before.

He poured into a large pink cup and pulled out a large curly star straw. And walked back into the

lounge passing her the thick shake.

" Thanks." She said as Finn sat next to her.

" I doubt that they have videos Brittany seemed almost concerned- everyone else did."

" Because I wouldn't be able to sing if I committed suicide – why don't people like me for me ?" She said as she placed her drink on the table. " I'm not mean or purposely upsetting," she said as her eyes swelled up. Finn was still frozen about the suicide comment but he soon came to.

Finn stretched his arms around her placing his hands in the centre of her back as she pressed her cheek into his pectoral muscle.

" Hey, I like you," he said softly as Rachel sniffed. " I wouldn't be here if I didn't . And everyone else? They are jealous because you have something they can only dream about.

"Rachel you've got ambition and the talent and skill to for full it. You are going to get out of this town. But for them ? For them it's on 'maybes', 'mights', and 'somedays' but yours is an inevitability. And because they are scared of becoming slushy rainbows like you." He said whilst rubbing up and down her back, savouring the twisted feeling of her hot tears running down his chest and her sniffs against his neck.

She lifted her head up and shook it. " They don't like me because I'm different..; an easy target for their taunts ...because I'm irritating and annoying ... because I don't worship them like everyone else does..." she said drawing breath as Finn talked instead.

" Because your more beautiful than they'll ever be, because you'll know more about musical theatre than they can even dream of knowing, because I look at you the way that they know I could never look at them, the way you know me so well , because we are so in sync, because they know that we're going to make it out of this town and in life, that we're going places–

"Because they know that I'm the hot male lead and you're the stunning young intrigue that every one roots for, that we're gonna get married someplace, that we'll die with bands on our fingers, that we're going to be old and grey in a nursing home telling our friends of the latest hologram from our grandchildren.

"And that they know that I chose you out of every other girl in the world because you're _not_ every other girl in the world and that I wouldn't change a thing even the things you don't like, because it's obvious to them and to me that I love you more than anything I've ever had, anything I have , and anything I ever _will_ have." He said as Rachel's tears flowed down more and she smiled and moved her arm around his neck and they both laughed at each other.

" I love you too." She said much quicker and easier than Finn had but with the same reason and meaning as his.

" Have you really though that far ahead though?" she said seriously looking into his eyes as his darted away.

" Not really," He said in a very bad lie.

" _Finn_." She said raising her eyebrows.

" Okay , Fine. Yes." He said looking up. When he finally looked down again Rachel was crying. " exactly I knew I shouldn't of mentioned it." He said.

" No , it's just really sweet." She said resting her forehead against his. " I just ... didn't expect you would of ... it just super ... surprising ... and romantic of you I guess." She said kissing his lips.

" Don't forget it." He said kissing her lips again as she sniffed before smiling.

" Remind me again." She said as Finn kissed her again before separating from her lips leaving a small gap between them.

" I love you." He said pecking her lips. " I love you more than anything." He smiled as he kissed her again. " i love you more than anyone." He said as she kissed back before he breathed against her mouth " Forever, Faithfully" Before she pressed her lips on top of his hungrily and finally lifted her head to breathe he kissed her forehead as she slid down his body burying her head under his chin.

" That's all that matters to me."


End file.
